1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an input device; in particular, to an input device of a computer device and a method for magnifying a screen content executed by the input device.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of current electronic products is on a trend of multi-function and compact outline. In order to provide a high quality image content for a display screen of an information product, the display screen is usually set at a display mode with higher resolution and therefore the display size of images and texts of the display screen is relatively small. It becomes inconvenient to view images of the display screen for either the people with bad visual acuity, such as a person with myopic eyes, presbyopia or lazy eyes, or the users who need to browse, observe in detail the images and texts of the display screen. However, operation systems of some current information products are equipped with function of a system magnifier so as to magnify the images of the display screen for a user to browse.